Kolory miłości
by Shiyagi
Summary: Miłość zawsze kojarzy się z kolorem czerwonym. Jednak nie zawsze musi. / Generation of Miracles x reader, teraz już mogę umierać
1. Aomine

Tak jak od dawna planowałam - drobna seria GOM x Reader. Zaczynam od pana mudżyna, bo to jego część zaczęłam sobie wyobrażać jako pierwszą.  
[T/I] - Twoje imię.

**Aomine**

Wszystko da się zrozumieć. Naprawdę. Miłość do cycków (zwłaszcza twoich), pornosy pod łóżkiem, debilizm – rozumiałaś to wszystko i w miarę upływu czasu bycia z nim akceptowałaś.  
Jednak jedna rzecz wciąż była dla ciebie niepojęta, nieważne, jak długo z nim byłaś – miesiąc, dwa, trzy..  
Jak można się z kimś umówić, nie przyjść i nie odbierać telefonu od godziny?! Zatłuczesz go, powiesisz mu jaja na żyrandolu, potniesz pornosy na kawałeczki, na jego oczach! I to już wkrótce, bo właśnie jesteś w drodze do jego domu.  
Ale może się uspokoisz. Może. Tak, jesteś kwiatem lotosu, jebanym kwiatem na pierdolonej tafli zajebiście spokojnego jeziora..  
Docierasz do domu Aomine i pukasz do drzwi. Otwiera ci jego mama, nie posiadając się ze szczęścia, że Cię widzi. Na pytanie, czy jej syn jest w domu, potwierdza. Już go widzisz, jak ogląda te swoje pornuchy..  
Cóż, słyszałaś wiele żartów o wrednych teściowych, ale już wiesz, że jeśli w przyszłości zostaniesz panią Aomine, to jego mama nie będzie dla Ciebie żadnym problemem – bezgranicznie Cię uwielbia. Tak, jak jej syn, choć czasem – na przykład teraz – tego nie widzisz. Czym zyskałaś sobie sympatię jego matki? To proste – jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, którą przyprowadził do domu i przedstawił jako swoją ukochaną. Do dziś cię bawi, gdy tylko sobie przypomnisz, jak się jąkał i drapał po głowie, próbując cię jakoś przedstawić, nie określając cię jako jego koleżankę.  
Więc tak – w oczach jego matki już jesteś jej przyszłą synową.  
Chociaż wątpisz, by jej synowi kiedykolwiek paliło się do małżeństwa – przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczysz.  
Na pytanie matki Aomine o wypicie z nią herbaty odmawiasz, dodając w myślach, że nie masz na to czasu, bo kogoś trzeba pozbawić klejnotów za traktowanie dziewczyny. Obiecujesz jej, że zostaniesz na dłużej i zjesz obiad z nią i jej mężem, po czym przepraszasz i kierujesz się prosto do jego pokoju.  
Przypominasz sobie, że jesteś kwiatem lotosu na tafli spokojnego jeziora, i równie spokojnie otwierasz drzwi – co się będziesz bawić w pukanie, przecież chcesz go opierdolić.  
Widok cię zamraża – Daiki śpi sobie w najlepsze.  
Nie wiesz, co powiedzieć..  
- WSTAWAJ, CIULU RUSKI! MAMY DO POGADANIA!  
Okej, jednak wiesz. A raczej twoje emocje wiedzą.  
- Mamo, dzisiaaj nie ma szkooły.. Daj pospać..  
- Szkoły nie ma. Jestem ja. – rzucasz lekko rozbawiona jego gadaniem przez sen.  
Na te słowa Aomine unosi z trudem jedną powiekę, po czym, wciąż rozespany, dwuznacznie się uśmiecha.  
- O, [T/I].. To co tak stoisz, pakuj się do łóżka.  
Nie ukrywajmy, twój chłopak od zawsze lubił robić sobie z ciebie żarty. Kiedyś uznał, że nic nie bawi go bardziej, niż twoja poirytowana twarz.  
Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że naprawdę położysz się tuż obok niego i zaczniesz go ciągnąć za ucho?  
- Aua! O co ci chodzi?!  
- O to samo. Zobacz, ile masz połączeń nieodebranych, i która jest godzina. Tak ci tylko przypomnę, że na dzisiaj byliśmy umówieni.  
Po jego szybkim zerknięciu na godzinę i ilość połączeń nieodebranych na wyświetlaczu komórki zapadła minuta ciszy. Nie miał w zwyczaju **C**ię przepraszać, w ogóle nie tylko ciebie – nikogo nie przepraszał, ale wiedziałaś, że jest mu głupio.  
- Czemu jeszcze spałeś?  
- Eee.. No.. Późno się położyłem.. Heheheh..  
- Nocne pornuchy zajęły twoją uwagę?  
- Nie, myśli o twojej bieliźnie, [T/I].  
- Ja cię kiedyś zabiję!  
W złości rzucasz w niego poduszką. Niestety, Aomine nawet w swym rozespaniu ma doskonały refleks i przechwytuje ją bez trudu, po czym zaczyna cię łaskotać.  
Następne pół godziny, które miałaś przeznaczyć na opierdalanie go, po prostu się śmiejesz błagając, by przestał.  
- A buzi na dzień dobry będzie? – no, tego to się nie spodziewałaś.  
- Najpierw wpieprz.  
- Nie dałoby się tego jakoś zamienić, albo w ogóle ominąć ten cały wpierdol?  
- Nie. – w sumie mogłabyś go pocałować, ale.. lubisz się z nim droczyć.  
Na twoją zaskakującą, odmowną odpowiedź podrapał się po głowie. Nie trwało to jednak długo.  
- Wiem już!  
- Co wiesz? Że powinieneś przeprosić?  
- Nie, [T/I], pocałować cię tyle razy ile było nieodebranych połączeń.  
Zamarłaś na chwilę. Naprawdę chciał cię pocałować 70 razy?! Tu teraz?!  
- Nie wiem skąd ci to do głowy przyszło, ale..  
- A tam, pierdolisz, jedziemy! Raz!  
- Ao.. mmmh!  
- Dwa!  
68 razy później przestałaś czuć swoje usta, ale warto było. Nawet zapomniałaś, o co byłaś na niego zła.  
Jak on to robił? Szłaś tu z przekonaniem, że po prostu go zabijesz i wrzucisz jego zwłoki do stawu, a on tak łatwo sobie z tobą poradził.  
Na przyszłość musisz być twarda.  
- Urosły..  
I na przyszłość nie możesz za dużo przy nim rozmyślać, bo inaczej twój chłopak wykorzystując sytuację zacznie sprawdzać rozmiar twojego biustu.  
- Tyyy.. nie przeginaj..  
- Są idealne! W dłoni się mieszczą! Co prawda to wciąż nie Mai-chan, ale i tak..  
Może ty nie czułaś swoich ust, ale za to jego przez bardzo długi czas bolała głowa po twoim łupnięciu.  
Niech zna swoje miejsce, zboczeniec jeden.  
- SYNEK, PO CIĄŻY SĄ JESZCZE WIĘKSZE!  
Tylko ojca Aomine jeszcze brakowało.. Twój chłopak był dosłownie skórą zdartą z swojego ojczulka. Nigdy nie zapomnisz, jak kiedyś przyszłaś do Daikiego na noc, a na biurku u niego już czekała prezerwatywa z karteczką ,,Użyj mnie". Nie użyliście, byliście ze sobą zaledwie cztery miesiące, ale miał facet poczucie humoru.  
Nie wytrzymałaś i zaczęłaś chichotać. Tym bardziej, że Daiki, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak podobny był do swojego ojca, zaczął się z nim wykłócać, że robi mu wstyd przy dziewczynie.  
- W każdym razie..  
- Hm? Co tam? Wiem, że mnie kochasz, wiem!  
- Nie o to teraz chodzi. Proszę cię, odbieraj telefony ode mnie i przychodź na randki, bo inaczej.. No..  
- Powiesisz mi jaja na żyrandolu, albo przywiążesz je do klamki i trzaśniesz drzwiami. Wiem. Postaram się.  
Nim się obejrzałaś, już cię przytulał i głaskał po plecach.  
Jednak czasami potrafił być czuły.  
A przynajmniej tak ci się wydawało – dopóki nie poczułaś odpinanego stanika.  
Kiedyś go zabijesz. Kiedyś. Na razie nie śpieszy Ci się do więzienia.  
Wolisz spędzić resztę dnia, oglądając z Daikim mecz NBA i zajadając się popcornem. Może macie nieromantyczne zajęcia, i często się kłócicie – ale kochacie się jak żadna inna para.

* * *

tylko mnie nie bijcie, jeśli jest zbyt OOC, błagam ;-; tak właśnie wyobrażam sobie miłość aomine do kobiety q_q


	2. Kise

Rzyg rzyg, cukier i pełno miłości 8D  
Wszystkiego najlepszego, drogie panie. Miłości przede wszystkim.

Ostrzegam - poniżej jest tak cukierkowo i romantycznie, że aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć. ~

* * *

**KISE**

Cholera. Tak, właśnie – cholera. Walentynki już za niedługo, a ty wciąż nie wiesz, co kupić Kise z tej okazji. Nawet nie silisz się na pytanie, co by chciał – dobrze wiesz, że to dziecko szczęścia, i poza Tobą nie potrzebuje niczego. Absolutnie. Dajesz mu wszystko, czego potrzebuje – miłość, uwagę, nie kopiesz go, nie nazywasz co chwilę idiotą, nie jesteś zazdrosna o jego fanki. Te ostatnie to co prawda niemały problem, bo nieraz brakuje wam prywatności, no i nie możesz się do niego publicznie przytulić w obawie o własne życie. Ale doskonale wiesz, że jedyne, co je interesuje, to jego wygląd i kasa. Więc nawet nie tracisz niepotrzebnie czasu czy siły na robienie mu awantury z tego powodu.  
Wróćmy do punktu wyjścia – facet jest bogaty, co możesz dać w prezencie z okazji Dnia Zakochanych komuś, kto sam może sobie kupić w zasadzie wszystko? Kalkulujesz w głowie listę rzeczy, których Kise kompletnie nie potrafi robić (a nie ma ich zbyt wiele, dlatego tak usilnie odciągasz go od oglądania programów kulinarnych, filmów akcji i książek napisanych przez geniuszy – jeszcze by to wszystko skopiował. Do absolutnej perfekcji brakuje mu tylko umiejętności gotowania, spuszczania komuś wpierdolu i niezwykłej inteligencji, a przecież potrzebujesz choć małego poczucia, że w czymś jesteś od niego lepsza, czyż nie?) i przypominasz sobie – jasne, przecież on nie umie piec i gotować! Kiedyś próbował zrobić ci obiad – byłoby romantycznie, w jego stylu, gdyby nie to, że dostałaś niemalże surowe ziemniaki i spalonego schabowego.  
Tak więc zrobienie mu ciasta czekoladowego z jednej strony jest pomysłem genialnym, z drugiej.. po pierwsze, dostanie pełno czekoladek od swoich fanek, po drugie – ma tę swoją dietę ze względu na pracę modela, nie może za dużo przytyć, więc czy na pewno je zje?  
A, walić to. Czekoladki to nie ciasto – będziesz oryginalna. W tej chwili to jedyny pomysł, jaki ci przychodzi do głowy, toteż zabierasz się ostro do tej trudnej pracy.  
Tak nawiasem mówiąc – ty też nie jesteś Pascalem w gotowaniu, więc hasło ,,po prostu gotuj" nie brzmi dla ciebie prosto, ale hej, kochasz Kise, więc się postarasz, tak?  
Bierzesz do ręki przepis i zaczynasz się modlić – Boże, daj mi cierpliwość i pozwól zrozumieć te trudne słowa..  
Masło roztopić.. Oddzielić żółtka.. Białka ubić.. Dodać mąkę.. Brzmi prosto, ale jak wyjdzie, to jeszcze się okaże.  
Postępujesz zgodnie z przepisem. Kończy się niedobrze – zmarnowałaś jajka, po podłodze wala się czekolada, a fartuch masz cały w mące i żółtkach. Szlag.  
I właśnie w takim oto nie za ciekawym momencie twojego życia słyszysz szczęk kluczy i dźwięk odstawiania torebki na podłogę, oraz dwa wesołe głosy:  
- Kochanie, wróciłam! Co prawda tylko na chwilę, bo muszę jeszcze wyjść, a chciałam przynieść zakupy do domu. Spotkałam Ryoutę po drodze, Chryste, ależ ten twój chłopiec miły – podobno dżentelmeni to już gatunek wymarły, a tu proszę, pomógł mi przynieść zakupy. Wspaniały materiał na przyszłego zięcia.  
Mamo, jak zostaniemy same w domu, to cię uduszę – przysięgasz w duchu. Dla Kise to nie była żadna nowość, jednak Ciebie wciąż zawstydzała śmiałość twojej matki.  
- A, przesadza pani ~ Żaden problem! [T/I]cchi, gdzie jesteeeś? Zresztą nieważne, już do ciebie idę!  
Twoja mama opuszcza dom, ostrzegając Kise, by nie próbował się do Ciebie za bardzo dobierać, gdyż inaczej się z nim policzy. Zawsze mu tak grozi. W panice zaczynasz wszystko sprzątać. Nie może się przecież dowiedzieć, że pieczesz dla niego ciasto na walentynki – niespodziankę i romantyczne chwile we dwoje szlag trafi!  
Nadal masz na sobie uwalony mąką i żółtkiem fartuch, a Kise wchodząc do kuchni zastaje cię zbierającą czekoladę z podłogi.  
- [T/I]cchi, co ty robisz?  
- Eem.. E.. S-sprzątam. Brudno było.. – na nic lepszego nie było cię stać.  
- Pomogę ci! – proponuje ze swoim pięknym uśmiechem numer trzy w stylu ,,Kocham moją dziewczynę i dla niej zostanę nawet Perfekcyjnym Panem Domu". Kurde, jak zacznie sprzątać, to poznajduje różne rzeczy i wszystkiego się domyśli. Nie możesz na to pozwolić – ma być niespodzianka to będzie.  
- Nie trzeba. Naprawdę.  
Tak naprawdę to Tobie należałby się tytuł ,,Perfekcyjnej Pani Domu", bo prawie wszystko posprzątałaś. Prawie.  
Zapomniałaś o dwóch istotnych faktach – twoim fartuchu i przepisie zostawionym na blacie.  
- Pieczesz ciastooo? Dla mnie?! Nie musiałaś! Kocham Cię, [T/I]cchi, wieesz?! Ja też coś dla Ciebie..  
- Nie, nie, tak tylko sobie piekę, bo lubię, hahahaha – standardowy objaw paniki i nerwowości – zaczynasz się śmiać.  
Zapomniałaś również o innej rzeczy – twój chłopak ma wyjątkowo niski iloraz inteligencji emocjonalnej i różne rzeczy błędnie interpretuje.  
- Dla kogo to? – jego wyraz twarzy zupełnie się zmienił. Nagle zaczął być.. Zły? Rozżalony?  
- Dla nikogo, mówiłam Ci już, tak sobie..  
- Już wszystko rozumiem! Są walentynki, a ty pieczesz sobie w najlepsze ciasto dla kogoś innego, i jeszcze próbujesz mnie okłamać. Jesteś podła! – krzyczy ci prosto w twarz.  
Boże. On myśli, że go zdradzasz. Kise, why so serious? Ale fakt faktem – jedna rzecz w waszym związku się nie zgadzała. To on jest modelem z tysiącem fanek, więc zazdrosna powinnaś być Ty. A było dokładnie na odwrót – nie dość, że bywał dziecinny, i obrażał się jak dziecko, to jeszcze bardzo łatwo robił się o Ciebie zazdrosny. Do twojego przyjaciela niby odnosił się przyjaźnie, ale czasami zauważałaś ten niebezpieczny błysk w oku – jakby chciał mu przekazać ,,Odczep się, ona jest moja".  
Nie wiesz, co masz zrobić – roześmiać się czy go ochrzanić, że ma do Ciebie tak ograniczone zaufanie i pilnuje Cię jak oka w głowie. Co się dziwić – facet miał bzika na twoim punkcie. Czasami to było wręcz przerażające.  
- Ryouta..  
- N-no.. No co?  
Zaczynał mięknąć. Jesteś niezłym cwaniakiem – dobrze wiesz, że uwielbia, gdy mówisz mu po imieniu, i jeszcze lepiej wiesz, kiedy to wykorzystać.  
- Kochanie, uwierz mi – chciałam tylko nauczyć się piec. Dla nikogo bym tego nie zrobiła, bo się boję, że jeszcze ktoś by się otruł..  
Uwaga – mina zbitego psiaka.  
- Nawet dla mnie? [T/I]cchi, zjadłbym wszystko, co wyszłoby spod twojej ręki, słowo daję.  
Czas mu trochę posłodzić. Wiadomo, nikt nie lubi, gdy chłopak dostaje ataku zazdrości. A te zdarzały się Ryoucie wyjątkowo często – jednak nie przeszkadzało ci to tak, jak powinno. W końcu to w pewien sposób był dla Ciebie dowód jego uwielbienia i tego, jak bardzo mu na Tobie zależy.  
- Ciebie nie chciałabym otruć najbardziej..  
- Jeeej, [T/I]cchi, jesteś taka kochana. Chodź tu do mnie!  
Po czym tak po prostu porywa cię w ramiona i całuje. Błagasz w duchu, by ktoś ci wytłumaczył, jak on tak może przechodzić z obrażalskiego dziecka do kochanego, czułego chłopaka.  
Ale to może nie teraz. Jesteś zbyt zajęta otrzymywaniem od niego swojej dziennej dawki czułości.  
A była niemała, bo Kise gadał za dwóch, śmiał się za trzech, a całował za pięciu, toteż obdarzenie cię kilkoma pokaźnymi malinkami było tylko kwestią czasu.  
Tak więc stoisz przed lustrem w przedpokoju i liczysz je razem z Ryoutą przytulonym do Twoich pleców. Jakoś udało wam się wysprzątać kuchnię – całe szczęście, że nie zadawał więcej pytań.  
- Cztery.. Panie drogi, wytłumacz mi pan, jak ja się pokażę w szkole z czterema malinkami na szyi? – rzucasz ze złością. No bo naprawdę, jak?  
- Hihi ~ Moja miłość do Ciebie nareszcie zostanie pokazana światu! Ani mi się waż traktować je pudrem czy fuidem, bo od razu zauważę. – grozi żartobliwie. – A tu będzie kolejna..  
I zostałaś obdarzona piątym dowodem miłości – tym razem na karku.  
Ale jakoś nie mogłaś mu mieć tego za złe. Miłość nie pyta, czy chcesz dowodów. I Kise tak samo.  
Za karę czochrasz mu włosy.  
- Aj, aj, aj, tylko nie włosy! Wiesz, jak długo muszę je układać?! – pyta z obrażoną miną.  
- A po co? Uroczo wyglądasz z takim nieładem na głowie. – rzucasz szczerze. Bo naprawdę wygląda. Wiele byś dała, żeby zobaczyć, czy jego włosy są tak idealne jak na codzień również wtedy, gdy wstaje z łóżka. Pewnie nie. Obiecujesz sobie, że kiedyś zrobisz mu zdjęcie.  
- Mou.. [T/I]cchi, ja z Tobą czasem nie mogę. – tym razem zarabiasz nie malinkę, a równie uroczego buziaka jak jego rozczochrana przez Ciebie fryzura.  
- Co ja mam powiedzieć, Ryouta. – wzdychasz. Jego miłość do ciebie zaczyna Cię powoli przerastać, choć musisz przyznać – nikt nigdy nie uwielbiał Cię tak, jak on.

* * *

I nadeszły walentynki. Tak, jak się spodziewałaś – pan popularny model dostał tyle czekoladek, że ledwo mógł to dźwigać. Pół dnia jęczał, biedaczek. No bo jak on to teraz zaniesie do domu? Ale wiedziałaś, że za tą jego normalną postawą kryje się oczekiwanie i ciekawość, co takiego dla niego przygotowałaś.  
Dach szkoły to bardzo romantyczne miejsce, by wręczyć komuś prezent. Na twoje szczęście masz całkiem dobre układy z woźnym, więc wpuścił was tam bez problemu, ostrzegając, że seks na dachu szkoły w samo popołudnie jest niedopuszczalnym skandalem. Też ci się trafił pracownik szkoły z specyficznym poczuciem humoru..  
- A więc jednak ciasto! – rzuca ze śmiechem Kise.  
- Od początku o to chodziło.. A ty, durniu, myślałeś, że Cię zdradzam. – odpowiadasz z lekkim westchnieniem.  
- Bo wystarczyło powiedzieć, że to dla mnie ~ Co ja poradzę, że tak mi na tobie zależy? Muszę Cię pilnować, bo jeszcze mi Cię ktoś zabierze. Ale koniec gadania. – i ku twojemu zaskoczeniu szeroko otwiera usta.  
Zdziwiło go coś? Ale co?  
- Ryouta, co ty robisz?  
- No jak to co, czekam, aż mnie nakarmisz.  
Unosisz wysoko jedną brew, po czym robisz to, o co cię prosi – w końcu jak w tej sytuacji mogłabyś mu odmówić? Nabierasz trochę ciasta na łyżeczkę i już powoli docierasz do jego ust, gdy nagle Kise łapie Cię za przegub ręki, przyciąga do siebie i całuje.  
- Eeej, chyba miałam Cię nakarmić.  
- Przepraaszam, nie mogłem się już powstrzymać. A teraz ciastoo ~  
I tak sobie ,,spokojnie" jedliście, bo Kise nie mógł się jeszcze tak powstrzymać kilka razy, jednak już pomijając wszystko, to nie tylko on pół dnia na coś czekał – Ty również. W końcu on też powinien ci coś dać, prawda? Więc czekałaś. I nareszcie..  
- [T/I]cchi, ja też coś dla Ciebie mam. Zamknij oczy i wyciągnij rękę.  
Posłusznie robisz to, o co cię prosi, jednak korci cię by otworzyć oczy. Czujesz na swoim nadgarstku zimno – czyżby..  
- Otwórz.  
I dostrzegasz piękną, srebrną bransoletkę z waszymi wygrawerowanymi inicjałami.  
- Co prawda do twojego prezentu to się nie umywa, bo nie zrobiłem jej sam, ale.. To tak na wszelki wypadek, no wiesz - żebyś nigdy nie zapomniała, że jesteś moja. Noś ją, zawsze! – oświadcza ze swoim pięknym uśmiechem, jednym z tych, które pokazuje tylko Tobie.  
To zdecydowanie są dobre Walentynki. I już nie możesz się doczekać, co takiego Twój Jedyny wymyśli na następne.


	3. Akashi

No cóż, już od jakiegoś tygodnia po głowie chodził mi kolor czerwony, czasami miewałam jakieś przebłyski tej części, więc zabrałam się do pisania - i wreszcie wyszło.

Powiedzcie mi tylko, czy mogę już sobie kopać dołek na grób. ;-;

**AKASHI**

Prawdę powiedziawszy, taki dzień, jak ten, śnił ci się nieraz. Ty i ucieleśnienie doskonałości sami w klasie, po lekcjach, nigdzie się wam nie śpieszy, gdzieś w tle nieistotne słońce, równie mało istotne tykanie zegara, zupełnie nieważne sprzątaczki co chwile poganiające was, byście już opuścili szkołę, a w sali razem z wami już bardzo istotna plansza do shogi. Właściwie, jak mogłaś pójść na jakikolwiek zakład z nim? Przecież to było jasne, że wygra. Tak jasne i oczywiste jak oddychanie. Jest jeden haczyk – Akashiemu się nie odmawia. Nigdy. W żadnej sprawie. Jeśli chcesz żyć, musisz się z nim zgadzać. Dla urozmaicenia znajomości możesz mu czasem odmówić, ale i tak wyjdzie na jego. Jakżeby inaczej.  
- Wygrałem. Ale to raczej było do przewidzenia, moja królowo. – zrobiło się lekko sarkastycznie, nie ma co. Jednak mimowolnie się zarumieniłaś – w końcu w snach nazywał cię swoją królową niepoliczalną ilość razy. I zawsze chciałaś to usłyszeć na własne uszy. Nawet jeśli nie do końca było to szczere. I wreszcie się udało.  
- Dobra, powiedziałeś, że jeśli wygrasz, to mam spełnić twoje trzy życzenia. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że mam swoje granice.  
- Ja nic nie muszę. Ale przyjmuję do wiadomości twoje granice. A ty nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby już na wstępie mi odmówić.  
Przeszły cię ciarki, gdy tylko wyobraziłaś sobie, czego mógłby od ciebie chcieć.  
Jednak miałaś pewien dylemat moralny – to są bardziej ciarki strachu czy dreszcze podniecenia? Akashi może i był sadystą, ale wątpisz, że zrobiłby wielką krzywdę swojej nagrodzie, którą byłaś Ty.  
- W sumie..  
Oho, zaczyna się.  
- Czytałem ostatnio o kursach Shibari, nawet bym się wybrał, ale.. Teraz już nie mam po co. W końcu mogę poćwiczyć na Tobie.  
Niektórych pytań nie powinno się zadawać, bo im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej śpisz, jednak już nie wytrzymałaś.  
- Eee.. co to jest Shibari?  
- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, moja droga. Ale może lepiej, że od razu się dowiesz - Shibari to sztuka erotycznego wiązania kobiety.  
Zamroziło cię. Zwykłe związanie rąk nie wystarczy?  
- Słucham?!  
- Żartowałem.  
A, faktycznie – on ma takie.. jak to mówią, czarne poczucie humoru. Niezwykła umiejętność – żartować z tak poważną twarzą.  
Kamień spadł ci z serca – nawet ze sobą nie chodzicie, a już miałby cię wiązać?! Może na początek jakieś.. całowanie, czy cokolwiek?  
- Mogę cię tu i teraz wzbogacić o takie doświadczenia, jeśli sobie życzysz. Choć przypominam – od życzenia sobie czegoś tutaj jestem ja. Ale rozważę twoją propozycję.  
Ups. Fragment o całowaniu niestety powiedziałaś na głos. Albo może i stety?

* * *

_**Flashback**  
_Znasz te durne, amerykańskie filmy, w których zwykła dziewczyna marzy, by doskonały, szkolny książę zwrócił na nią uwagę? Zawsze się z nich śmiałaś, ale nagle sama stałaś się dokładnie taką dziewczyną. A to za sprawą Akashiego Seijūrō – człowieka, który zawsze był na szczycie. I to nie jest przesada – kapitan szkolnej drużyny, przewodniczący samorządu, pierwszy w rankingu ocen, pierwszy i najlepszy we wszystkim. Niby dlaczego miałby zwrócić uwagę właśnie na ciebie? Byłaś trochę jak stalker – zawsze obserwowałaś go z daleka, tylko o nim marząc, często chodziłaś w miejsca, w których byłaś, dowiedziawszy się, że uwielbia zupę tofu, nauczyłaś się ją gotować – ale w słowach ,,trochę jak stalker" warto zwrócić uwagę na ,,trochę", bo jednak wciąż miałaś jakieś życie prywatne. Nie da się jednak ukryć, że Akashi zajmował jakieś 90 % twoich myśli, i odbierał ci koncentrację na lekcjach nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.  
Właściwie, do końca wiedziałaś jaki jest z charakteru – w końcu jeśli jest doskonały, to wnętrze również musi mieć doskonałe, czyste, nieskalane niczym książę z bajki, prawda? Wiadomo było tylko tyle, że nie znosi, gdy ktoś mu odmawia, w ogóle sprzeciw jest niedozwolony, a zwycięstwo jest dla niego wszystkim. I, że zawsze dostaje to, czego chce. Czy to nie brzmi ciekawie? Jeśli już, to zasługiwał na tytuł Mrocznego Księcia – jednak to bynajmniej nie było dla Ciebie przeszkodą. Zawsze ciągnęło Cię do sadystów – nie da się zaprzeczyć, jest w nich coś pociągającego.  
W amerykańskim filmie swojego księcia poznałabyś bliżej na meczu, imprezie, w każdym razie byłaby to jakaś miła sytuacja z takim typowym ,,Zawsze zwracałem na Ciebie uwagę" w tle.  
Niestety urodziłaś się z niezwykłym pechem życiowym, a twój książę dowiedział się o twoim istnieniu, bo niechcący go obraziłaś.  
Biegłaś na tramwaj do domu z książkami w rękach, bo nie miałaś już czasu, by wrzucić je do szafki, gdy nagle poczułaś, że ktoś mocno cię szturchnął, i upadłaś. Twój niewyparzony język nie pozwolił o sobie zapomnieć.  
- No jak leziesz, debilu?!  
Właściciel czerwonych włosów i heterochromii zerknął na ciebie z wielkim zdziwieniem.  
SZLAG, DLACZEGO?  
- Eeee, tego.. prze.. przep..  
- Po pierwsze, powinnaś wiedzieć, że po korytarzu się nie biega. Po drugie, nie jestem debilem. Po trzecie, zapłacisz mi za to. Obraziłaś mnie, a tego się nie robi.  
- N-nie mam przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy.. – żegnaj, romantyczny związku, żegnaj, ślubie, żegnajcie, synowie, żegnaj, domku nad rzeczką, żegnajcie, kochane pieski witające nas po powrocie z pracy, żegnaj, cudowne życie..  
- Nie powiedziałem ani przez chwilę, że chodzi o pieniądze. Zapłacisz mi w inny sposób.  
.. Że w naturze?!  
- Szczerze, ostatnio brakuje mi przeciwników do gry w shogi. Za bardzo się mnie boją. Nie jesteś żadnym wyzwaniem, ale możesz mi dostarczyć choć trochę rozrywki. Dla urozmaicenia partyjki proponuję drobny zakład – jeśli ja wygram, spełnisz moje trzy życzenia. Jeśli ty, to nagroda pozostanie ta sama, i to ja zrobię coś dla Ciebie.  
- N-nie.. – wymsknęło ci się. I to dość niefortunnie. To znaczy, w normalnych okolicznościach partyjka shogi z Akashim brzmiałaby idealnie, i nawet przez usta by ci nie przeszło tak haniebne słowo jak ,,nie", gdyby nie to, że wcześniej uznał, że mu zapłacisz za znieważenie go. Czyli z pewnością w jakiś sposób się zemści. Grozi ci bankructwo, okaleczenia cielesne, brutalna utrata dziewictwa, w takiej sytuacji z tym człowiekiem – wszystko.  
- Powtórz.  
- Słucham?  
- Powtórz, co właśnie powiedziałaś, bo mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem, słoneczko. – złośliwy uśmieszek zwiastujący złe wydarzenia w przyszłości za odmówienie Akashiemu Seijuro nie pozostawił ci innego wyboru.  
- Dobra, dobra, dobra, zgadzam się, zgadzam!  
- Wspaniale. Już nie mogę się doczekać – moja fascynacja twoją osobą wzrasta w zastraszającym tempie.  
Został ci tydzień życia, bo przez jego napięty plan zajęć mógł się z tobą umówić dopiero tak późno. Ale przez ten czas ani na sekundę nie pozwolił ci zapomnieć o zakładzie – albo zostawiał ci karteczki z przerażającymi napisami ,,Szykuj się", albo przypominał ci telefonicznie, albo zaczepiał Cię w szkole. Dołożył wszelkich starań, by nawet przez głowę nie przeszły ci myśli o ucieczce.

* * *

No i tak to było. A teraz wiercisz się na krześle, czekając na pierwsze życzenie.  
- Zacznijmy zatem od mojego pierwszego życzenia - usiądź tutaj. - .. masz halucynacje z niedożywienia, czy on właśnie wskazał na swoje kolana?  
Z jednej strony, nie masz wielkiego wyboru – zażyczył sobie, to musisz usiąść. Z drugiej.. no.. podobno lubi dziewczyny z godnością, gdzie będzie twoja, jeśli tak po prostu, jak pierwsza lepsza, usiądziesz mu na kolanach?  
- Milczenie wyraża zgodę, ale w twoim przypadku raczej pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie, że rozmyślasz, czy powinnaś to zrobić, czy nie. Pozwól, że powiem ci o kilku rzeczach, których nie lubię – nie lubię czekać, nie lubię, gdy ktoś mi się sprzeciwia, i nie lubię się powtarzać, ale dla Ciebie zrobię wyjątek – usiądź. W tej chwili. Daję ci na to trzy minuty, zanim zacznę na Tobie ćwiczyć Shibari, a uwierz mi – znalezienie sznurów nie będzie problemem. Wspomniałem już, że będziesz musiała się rozebrać? Nie, żebym narzekał.  
Posłusznie usiadłaś tam, gdzie jaśnie pan władca wskazał. Zaraz się spalisz z zawstydzenia. Od razu zrobiło się jakoś.. cieplej..  
Nagle się wzdrygnęłaś. To już nie są halucynacje z niedożywienia – on po prostu ugryzł Cię w szyję! I to z całej siły. Ciężko Ci było powstrzymać się od skrzywienia się i pisku.  
- C-co ty robisz.. ?  
- Zaznaczam swoje terytorium. Zabolało, co? Ale spokojnie, zajmę się tym.  
Jego ,,opieka" nad twoim śladem po ugryzieniu powinna polegać na daniu ci plastra, czy czegoś – nie, mało, że je polizał, to jeszcze pocałował.  
- P-przejdźmy do rzeczy, drugie życzenie?  
- Przeproś za sytuację sprzed tygodnia.  
- Przepraszam.  
- Oby szczerze. Skoro tę sprawę mamy załatwioną, to przejdźmy do zapłaty ostatecznej, czyli trzeciego życzenia.

Niespodziewanie zaczęłaś się trząść. Oby tylko nie Shibari, oby tylko nie Shibari, oby tylko nie Shibari..  
Jednak zapłata ostateczna nie miała nic wspólnego ze sztuką erotycznego wiązania kobiety, bowiem poczułaś coś miękkiego na swoich ustach.  
I zanim się spostrzegłaś, Seijuro pozytywnie rozpatrzył twoją propozycję dotyczącą pocałunku. A w tej kwestii był, jak na takiego nieznoszącego sprzeciwu sadystę, zadziwiająco delikatny i czuły – było prawie tak, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Jakby nic innego się nie liczyło. Jakby w ogóle nie chciał cię skrzywdzić. I zapewne nie chciał uszkodzić swojej nagrody, osoby, która zaskarbiła sobie jego zainteresowanie, fascynację.  
- Tylko sobie nie myśl, że to koniec.  
- Ale.. zapłaciłam ci już, więc.. chyba..  
- Moja królowo, to był dopiero początek. Zainteresowałaś mnie, i już Cię nie wypuszczę. Czeka nas świetlana przyszłość. Tylko nie sprzeciwiaj mi się więcej, bo będę musiał zastosować środki dyscyplinarne.

Tak naprawdę to był początek twojego masochizmu, ale liczne pogryzienia w celu ,,oznaczenia terytorium", spazmy i orgazmy nie miały aż takiego znaczenia w obliczu cudownych chwil z twoim królem i sadystą, twoją teraźniejszością i przyszłością, twoją miłością o dwóch twarzach, osobą, która pokazała tylko Tobie prawdziwego siebie – Akashim. A czekało Cię jeszcze więcej. 


	4. Midorima

Boże, co to się stało _ Teraz to już maksymalnie dałam się ponieść. Do tego nie sądziłam, że to jego część będzie aż tak długa.  
Żeby nie było - to nie tak, że gdy jakieś postaci bardzo lubię, to zaraz ich część jest dużo dłuższa niż pozostałe. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak bardzo mnie poniesie, ile inspiracji dostanę, weny.  
Well, enjoy. Standardowo powtarzam - nie bijcie q_q Nawet zielony glon ma w sobie trochę z romantyka 8D Na pewno!

**MIDORIMA**

Już od rana coś ci nie pasowało. Niby o niczym nie zapomniałaś, jednak dręczyło cię poczucie, że o czymś zapomniałaś w związku z Midorimą – i zaczęłaś w głowie wyliczać wszystkie rzeczy, które na ogół robisz. Przywitałaś się z nim? Tak, to na pewno. Oglądałaś go na treningu? Oczywiście, jak zawsze. Dopingowałaś go? Tak. Nie ma dzisiaj jego urodzin? Nie. To nie rocznica? Jasne, że nie, jesteście ze sobą dopiero od kilku miesięcy. Przy okazji, trochę już cię bolą nogi od tego stania i oglądania, jak Shintarou robi swoje spektakularne rzuty za trzy z końca boiska. Ale czego się nie robi dla ukochanego chłopaka? Poza tym, lubiłaś na niego patrzeć – zawsze był taki skupiony, poważny, jakby w takich momentach istniała dla niego tylko piłka i kosz.

* * *

No jasne, nie zauważyłaś przy nim żadnej dziwnej rzeczy! A przecież on ciągle nosi ze sobą te swoje szczęśliwe przedmioty. Nawet ich specjalnie nie chowa – ciekawe, czy chce je pokazać światu, czy to tylko taki nawyk, że zawsze nosi je na rękach. Czasami zadajesz sobie pytanie, co by się stało, gdyby jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem był podręcznik do Kamasutry albo prezerwatywa. Też wszem i wobec by je pokazywał? Zachichotałaś pod nosem na samą myśl.  
- Skończyłem na dzisiaj. Co Cię tak bawi, [T/I]? – jego nagłe pytanie wyrwało cię z rozmyślań.  
- Pewnie twój szczęśliwy przedmiot, Midorima! Właśnie, gdzie go masz? Co to jest? To nie fair, że tylko [T/I] wie. Pochwal się no, zawsze nam pokazujesz, a jak Cię pytamy od rana o co chodzi, to nie chcesz powiedzieć. – rzucił ciekawsko Kimura. Swoją drogą, to ciekawe – wypomina twojemu chłopakowi szczęśliwe przedmioty, a sam na każdy trening przynosi ananasy, nie wiadomo po co. Może to narzędzie tortur? Coś w stylu ,,Jak spudłujesz, to oberwiesz ananasem!" A, zresztą nieważne.  
- [T/I] a ty wieeeeeeesz? Shin-chan zawsze się na treningach stara się jeszcze bardziej, jak przychodzisz nas pooglądać, to takie słodkie! – Dzięki Ci Boże, że Takao jest taki gadatliwy, pomyślałaś. Nie wiedziałabyś o całym mnóstwie rzeczy, gdyby nie on. Choć wiesz, że bardziej chodzi mu o doprowadzenie Midorimy do granic wytrzymałości, niż poinformowanie Ciebie o danym fakcie.  
- N-nieprawda! Ja się zawsze staram! [T/I], pójdę się przebrać i wychodzimy. Poczekaj na mnie. – Że niby gdzie wychodzicie? Wcześniej nic nie wspominał, że planuje cię gdzieś zabrać. Do tego jego odpowiedź dzisiaj była inna, zupełnie inna od zwyczajowego ,,Wcale mnie nie obchodzi, że ona patrzy". Brawo, Shintarou, powolutku przyznajesz się do własnych uczuć – pogratulowałaś mu w myślach. Chociaż pięknych dwóch słów wciąż Ci nie powiedział. Ale rozumiałaś to, bo wiedziałaś, że w głębi duszy jest niesamowicie wstydliwy jeśli chodzi o Ciebie. Do dziś pamiętasz, jak bardzo się rumienił, gdy pierwszy raz z własnej inicjatywy złapał cię za rękę, po czym usprawiedliwił się typowo dla siebie ,,Żeby Ci zimno nie było, bo potem będziesz narzekać.''  
Cierpliwie poczekałaś aż wyjdzie z sali gimnastycznej, i wreszcie się doczekałaś.  
- Shin-chaaaan, no powiedz mi, gdzie idziecie!  
- A odczep się wreszcie, Takao, nic ci nie powiem. I nie myśl, że to wcześniej ujdzie Ci na sucho, jutro Cię zabiję.  
- Ale to była prawda. Wszyscy wiedzą, że mniej narzekasz i dużo bardziej się starasz, gdy [T/I] przychodzi na Ciebie popatrzeć. Przyznałbyś się wreszcie, Shin-chan, że ją kochasz!  
- Do jutra, Takao. Nie zapomnij sobie zamówić trumny.  
- Ty to jesteś, Shin-chan..

* * *

- Shintarou? Oczywiście, Takao nie musi o niczym wiedzieć, bo to nie jego sprawa, ale ja powinnam.. Gdzie idziemy? To nie jest droga ani do mojego, ani do twojego domu. – zapytałaś ciekawsko. No Tobie to już powinien powiedzieć.  
Lekko się rumieniąc poprawił swoje okulary. U niego to znaczyło dwie rzeczy – albo się do czegoś przygotowywał, albo był zawstydzony. Ale sytuacja wskazywała raczej na to drugie.  
- Do wesołego miasteczka.  
- Naprawdę? Dawno tam nie byłam. Jednak myślisz o takich rzeczach, co?  
- Głupia, wcale nie! Po prostu.. Po prostu.. Tam jest mój szczęśliwy przedmiot, tygrys z taiyaki w pysku!  
- To po co mnie zabierasz?  
- Bo.. bo.. bo twój szczęśliwy przedmiot też tam jest, i lepiej, żebyś go miała.  
Nie było nic słodszego od jego wymówek wymyślanych na poczekaniu, żeby tylko Ci nie powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę to chciałby spędzić z Tobą trochę czasu. Chociaż u niego cała ta sprawa mogła też mieć zupełnie inne znaczenie, ale to okaże się w praniu.  
Z radości przestałaś się kontrolować i pocałowałaś go w policzek.  
- Nieważne, jaki jest powód. I tak ci dziękuję.  
- C-c-co Ty robisz!  
Zganił Cię, ale i tak sam nie powstrzymał się od chwycenia Cię za rękę, gdy byliście daleko od szkoły. Oczywiście, jak zwykle utrzymywał, że to wyłącznie w celu ogrzania jej, bo potem będziesz narzekać.  
Nie narzekałabyś, ale coś trzeba powiedzieć. Jeszcze byłabyś skłonna pomyśleć, że tak naprawdę to mu na Tobie bardzo zależy, a to przecież kompletnie niedorzeczne, niemęskie i niedopuszczalne.  
Przed prawdą i miłością jednak nie uciekniesz, a ty i tak nawet tak nie myślałaś – ty to po prostu wiedziałaś. Gdyby mu nie zależało, to po co zostawiałby ci codziennie na szkolnej ławce Twój szczęśliwy przedmiot, po co kupowałby Ci picie, słysząc, że narzekasz na swoje spragnienie, po co pomagałby ci w nauce, po co? A najsłodsze było to, że w oczywistych sytuacjach wskazujących ewidentnie na jego uczucia do Ciebie zawsze starał się wszystko wytłumaczyć inaczej. Cóż za Tsundere.

* * *

Bawiliście się przednio. To znaczy, ty pokazywałaś to całą sobą, on tylko delikatnie się uśmiechał – jednak wiedziałaś, że gdzieś tam w środku bardzo się cieszy, że tu z nim jesteś.  
Pozornie narzekał, że to wszystko jest niedorzeczne, absurdalne, ale jednak dla przykładu, gdy tylko zauważył, że bardzo podoba ci się gigantyczna pluszowa panda, od razu ją dla Ciebie wygrał na strzelnicy. Oczywiście usprawiedliwił to, twierdząc, że to ona jest twoim szczęśliwym przedmiotem. Dzieci zapamiętały go jako ,,Gigantycznego pana snajpera", i pytały, czy jak chłopczyk wygra coś dla dziewczynki to znaczy, że kiedyś wezmą ślub.  
Oczywiście od razu zaprzeczył, że nie, on tego wcale nie wygrał dla Ciebie, i co one sobie w ogóle myślą. Nie uszło jednak twojej uwadze, że strasznie się zarumienił i mruknął pod nosem ,,Właśnie dlatego tak nienawidzę dzieciaków, szlag by to".  
Po czym, zmęczeni niemiłosiernie po kilku godzinach w parku rozrywki, zdecydowaliście, by gdzieś usiąść i odpocząć. Midorima wciąż miał w pamięci scenę sprzed kilku chwil, toteż nadal zarumieniony zaproponował, że kupi wam coś do picia. Nie pozwolił ci pójść z nim – to, że nie chciał, byś widziała go takiego, było więcej niż oczywiste.  
Tak więc siedzisz i czekasz grzecznie, aż wróci. Ale chyba długo mu to zajmie – kolejka jest dosyć spora..  
Do tego tobie samej pewna rzecz wydawała się dziwna. Nie wiedziałaś, czy to początki manii prześladowczej, ale od dłuższego czasu wydawało ci się, że ktoś was śledzi. Mało tego, teraz słyszałaś jakieś głosy za sobą. Za dużo się ostatnio naczytałaś o stalkerach, albo nie dość, że masz manię prześladowczą, to jeszcze schizofrenię. Jednak natężyłaś słuch – no jasne..  
- Miyaji-senpai, weź tak na mnie nie napieraj, ja tu podglądam. Hyhyhy, Shin-chan jest taki uroczy, gdy jest z [T/I]. - naburmuszył się Takao.  
- Oj, milcz, Takao. Ja tu tylko czekam, żeby nagrać ten moment, gdy cały czerwony będzie jej mówił ,,proszę, to dla Ciebie". Potem mogę iść do domu i od jutra się z niego nabijać.  
- Ale mógłby być dla niej trochę milszy. Momentami miałem ochotę mu przywalić ananasem, przysięgam. Jak można tak traktować dziewczynę? – nie rozumiał Kimura.  
- A nie możemy iść do domu już teraz? W sumie przeszkadzamy.  
- Co ty mówisz, Ootsubo-senpai, przecież oni nie wiedzą..  
Czas się ujawnić.  
- Wiedzą. Albo raczej ja wiem. – uśmiechnęłaś się chytrze do czwórki panów podglądających tuż z krzaków za ławką.  
- [T/I]?! To wcale nie tak, my nietentengo, nie podglądamy, tylko tak tu sobie, ee, podziwiamy przyrodę, hahaha, ten, no! – mówili jeden przez drugiego.  
- Panowie, słyszałam was. Od kiedy nas śledzicie?  
- No.. od kiedy wyszliście ze szkoły.. To.. – jąkał się Miyaji.  
- To wszystko był pomysł Takao. A teraz spadajmy, zanim Midorima nas nakryje. Właśnie, [T/I], jak mu coś powiesz, to wiesz, dorwiemy Cię! – pogrozili Ci, bardziej w żartach niż na serio, i uciekli. Nie mogli być poważni – wiedzieli, że gdyby tknęli Cię palcem, to nie tylko Takao musiałby sobie szykować trumnę. Z rozwścieczoną bestią, to znaczy, Midorimą, lepiej nie zadzierać.  
- Już jestem, [T/I]. Kolejka była długa. Nie wiedziałem, jaki smak lubisz, więc.. no.. bierz i pij! Przy okazji, widziałaś tych uciekających ludzi? Wyglądali jakoś znajomo.  
Mogłabyś mu spokojnie powiedzieć, że jego koledzy was podglądali, jednak miałaś w sobie minimum empatii i ich życie na uwadze.  
- Nic nie widziałam. Może się czegoś wystraszyli?  
- Niedorzeczne. Czego można się wystraszyć w Wesołym Miasteczku? Zresztą, mniejsza, kompletnie obcy ludzie nic mnie nie obchodzą.  
- Nawet starsze panie potrzebujące pomocy przy ciężkich zakupach?  
- T-To co innego, to już kwestia kultury osobistej.  
Ach. Nie dość, że uroczy, to w środku był naprawdę empatyczny.  
Wreszcie trafiliście do ostatniego punktu waszej wycieczki – diabelskiego młyna. Co może być bardziej pięknego, niż wy dwoje, sami, w kabinie, oglądający piękne miasto z samego szczytu? Chyba tylko ślub, o którym mówiły dzieci przy strzelnicy. Ale to dosyć daleka przyszłość.  
- Shintarou, chyba o czymś zapomnieliśmy. – przypomniałaś sobie nagle.  
- O czym? – zdziwił się.  
- Twoim szczęśliwym przedmiocie. Tym tygrysie z taiyaki. Przepraszam, to przeze mnie.. – właściwie przeprosiny były zbędne, bo to nie była Twoja wina, jednak i tak w pewien sposób czułaś się winna – dobrze wiesz, jak ważne są dla niego jego szczęśliwe przedmioty i sprawy dotyczące pecha oraz szczęścia. Z drugiej, sam mógł o tym pamiętać.  
Ciężkie to życie z maniakiem horoskopów.  
- To byłaś Ty.. – mruknął pod nosem.  
- Mówiłeś coś do mnie? Powtórz, proszę. – nieśmiało poprosiłaś. W końcu zamyśliłaś się na chwilę, więc nie dosłyszałaś, co powiedział.  
- To Ty byłaś moim szczęśliwym przedmiotem na dzisiaj. Nie ten tygrys. – poprawił swoje okulary. Cały czerwony.  
Targają tobą dwa uczucia – z jednej strony, jesteś rozczulona faktem, że chciał Cię mieć przy sobie cały dzień. Z drugiej, trochę zła, bo zaczęłaś się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie chciał z Tobą spędzić czas, czy zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby nie mieć pecha.  
- Jesteś zła?  
- O co?  
- Bo Cię okłamałem.  
Nie mogłaś zaprzeczyć.  
- Trochę.  
- W-wiesz..  
- Jasne. Wszystko rozumiem. Oha-Asa.  
- Nie! To nie tak, że myślę tylko o horoskopach.  
.. Teraz to już naprawdę nie wiesz, czy się przesłyszałaś. Teraz to on jest poważny? No i jak masz to odebrać – że faktycznie myśli tylko o nich? Skomplikowane tsundere, nie ma co. Ale to, co usłyszałaś później, zwaliłoby Cię z nóg gdyby nie to, że już byłaś w pozycji siedzącej.  
- Nie powiedziałem ci, bo się wstydziłem. Podchodzę poważnie do spraw związanych z Oha-Asą i astrologią, ale wiedziałem, że chciałabyś, żebym czasem wykazał się inicjatywą i gdzieś cię zaprosił. Tylko głupio było mi powiedzieć ci wszystko wprost. Nie mam.. aż takiego doświadczenia z dziewczynami, więc często nie wiem, jak Cię traktować. Ale.. ale się staram jak mogę.  
- Teraz jesteś poważny?  
- Jak nigdy. Nie myśl, że w moim życiu liczy się tylko Oha-Asa i koszykówka. Dobrze wiem, że gdyby Ciebie zabrakło w moim życiu, to wszystko byłoby inaczej. A teraz posłuchaj, bo powiem Ci to tylko raz.  
Zamieniłaś się w słuch. Naprawdę. Nic więcej się nie liczyło poza tą kabiną i tym, co właśnie chciał ci powiedzieć.  
- [T/I], kocham Cię. Jesteś najszczęśliwszym przedmiotem, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem w życiu.  
Pociągnęłaś się za policzek i uszczypnęłaś w rękę, żeby uwierzyć, że to nie sen. Ale on naprawdę to powiedział!  
Swoje słowa przypieczętował pocałunkiem. Dość niezdarnym. Pierwszym, który wyszedł z jego własnej i dobrowolnej inicjatywy. Niezwykle czułym – w tym jednym geście pokazał Ci wszystkie swoje uczucia do Ciebie, jakie zgromadził do tej pory.  
- Żałuję, że tego nie nagrałam.  
- Hmpf! Powiedziałem – t-to był ostatni raz, już więcej tego nie zrobię!  
- Wiem, wiem. Ja Ciebie też.

* * *

Od tamtej pory wasz związek wkroczył na nowe tory. W zachowaniu Midorimy niby nic się nie zmieniło, nadal był tym samym tsundere sprawiającym wrażenie, jakby poza horoskopami nic go nie obchodziło. Jednak teraz już dobrze wiedziałaś, że jak chciał, to potrafił być poważny. Zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o Ciebie. I częściej wykazywał się inicjatywą - wciąż, oczywiście, nie był gotowy na to, by pokazać miłość do Ciebie całemu światu, jednak nie obchodziło Cię to. Liczyło się, że wreszcie potrafił pokazać ją Tobie. Reszta nie musi o niczym wiedzieć.


	5. Murasakibara

**MURASAKIBARA**

Okej, przybliżmy sytuację. W tej chwili nie bardzo wiesz, czym dokładnie jesteś – upolowaną ofiarą myśliwego, czy ofiarą ciasteczkowego potwora? Bo właśnie w tej chwili Murasakibara niesie cię przez korytarz szkolny, zaraz po lekcjach, przewieszoną przez jego ramię, jakbyś nic nie ważyła. Cóż można powiedzieć – Never say ,,No" to Murasakibara.  
- A-Atsushi.. – zaczynasz nieśmiało.  
- Co chceeesz, [T/I]-chin?  
- Musiałeś? Bardzo cię przepraszam, że nie mam ciasteczek, ale to nie znaczy, że masz mnie podnosić i nieść przez korytarz. To wygląda trochę tak, jakbyś serio mnie upolował.. – burczysz.  
- Wreszcie upolowałem ciebie, to teraz zapoluję na ciasteczka. Dużo ciasteczek. Tyyyyyyyyle! – cieszył się jak dziecko. Czasami naprawdę zastanawiałaś się, czy nie ma syndromu Piotrusia Pana, jednak na swój sposób to było słodkie. Może będzie musiał dorosnąć, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

* * *

Pan myśliwy doniósł cię aż do cukierni. Miny ludzi, gdy tam weszliście, były bezcenne, a sprzedawczyni z wrażenia aż zapytała, czy potrzebujecie tortu dla nowożeńców.

* * *

- [T/I]-chin, a powiedz 'Aaa'. – poprosił, trzymając łyżeczkę z ciastem.  
.. No i jak mu odmówić? Otwierasz usta, by mógł cię nakarmić.  
- Grzeczna [T/I]-chin, grzeczna.  
Trochę jak do psa, ale pomińmy to.  
W zasadzie to bycie z kimś o mentalności dwunastolatka w większości czasu bywało przyjemne, już nie mówiąc o tym, jakie urocze – często specjalnie się z nim droczyłaś, bo był przesłodki, gdy się obrażał, i utrzymywał, że przestanie jak 'kupisz mu piciu'.  
Jednak ciężko było z jego przejawami inteligencji, życiowym ogarem czy powagą, gdy nie chodziło o koszykówkę. Jak na przykład..  
- Nee, nee, [T/I]-chin, tak sobie ostatnio myślałem..  
- Hm?  
- ..mogłabyś trochę urosnąć? Bo mnie kark boli od schylania się, jak chcę Cię zjeść. E, pocałować.  
Nic, tylko zabić, zamordować, udusić..  
- Mógłbyś trochę zmaleć?  
- Eeeh? Nie da się tak, chyba. Ale chciałbym! Wtedy można patrzeć ludziom prosto w oczy, nikt cię nie wytyka palcami, nie nazywa tytanem czy gigantem, nie trzeba się tyle schylać..  
- A urosnąć o.. tak powiedzmy.. dziesięć centymetrów się da?  
- Da! – zawołał triumfalnie.  
- To proszę, powiedz mi jak.  
- Kup mi lizaka, to ci powiem. – wyjawił ci swój plan ułożony.. parę sekund temu. Szczwany dwumetrowy lisek, nie ma co.  
- W sumie to mnie to aż tak nie interesuje, nie mogę urosnąć i już.  
- Eeeech? Nie chcesz wiedzieć? A ja tak..  
- ..liczyłem na darmowego lizaka?  
- [T/I]-chin, jesteś czasami za mądra, wieesz? – mruknął niezadowolony.  
- Dobra, dobra, Atsushi, potem ci kupię.  
- Jeeeej! To chodźmy już, chodźmy!

* * *

Po ufundowaniu Murasakibarze lizaka 'dla świętego spokoju' postanowiliście chwilę pospacerować, aż wreszcie trafiliście na miejsce dostosowane do mentalnego wieku Atsushiego – plac zabaw. Przypomniałaś sobie, że miał udzielić ci ważnej informacji, która mogła niezwykle wpłynąć na twoje życie.  
- No, Atsushi, to powiedz mi, jak mogę urosnąć?  
Umilkł na chwilę, jakby szukając odpowiedzi w swojej głowie.  
- W sumie to miałem pomysł, ale już zapomniałem. – no jak dziecko. Ewidentnie.  
Kra, kra. Kra, kra.  
Upierdliwe kruki o równie upierdliwej porze roku, jak nic.  
- [T/I]-CHIN, ZABIERZ TOOOOOOO ODE MNIEEEEE! Idź sobie, idź sobie, natręcie jeden, nic ci nie daam!  
- Atsushi.. Ty się boisz kruków?  
- Ja ich nienawidzę! No zabierz gooooo!  
- Nic ci nie zrobi.  
Uwaga, nieprawdopodobne, a jednak: dwumetrowy facet zaczął się za tobą chować niczym mała dziewczynka. Odganiasz kruka machnięciem ręki.  
- Uff.. Jej, [T/I]-chin, jesteś moją bohaterką! Ode mnie nigdy nie odchodzą.  
- Może cię lubią?  
- Ale ja ich nie znoszę. Za to - czas na niespodziewany przytul – lubię Ciebie, [T/I]-chin.  
Moment oczekiwania. Rany, w takich momentach miałaś wrażenie, że serce Ci zaraz wyskoczy.  
I chyba naprawdę ci wyskoczy, bo właśnie zdałaś sobie sprawę, że jesteś jakieś dwa metry nad ziemią (?!)  
- Atsushi, czemu..  
- No coo?  
- Czemu mnie podniosłeś?  
Odpowiedź przyszła w czynach – bowiem niespodziewanie polizał Cię po policzku.  
- Bo [T/I]-chin jest taka słodka.. No a nie chciało mi się schylać.  
- Ja Cię kiedyś..  
- Cicho już. – po raz kolejny Cię przytulił. Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać od skojarzeń z dzieckiem łaknącym czułości. W sumie, raz powiedział, że nie otrzymywał zbyt dużo miłości od swoich rodziców, bo poza nim w domu jest jeszcze czworo rodzeństwa. Plus był jeden i jedyny – w jego domu nigdy nie brakowało słodkości, bo cała piątka urodziła się z tak zwanym ,,słodkim podniebieniem". Przez związek z nim nie brakowało ich również tobie, dosłownie i w przenośni. Choć czasem jego ,,Chcę Cię zjeść" było naprawdę przerażające. I podniecające jednocześnie.  
Niemniej jednak wróćmy do rzeczywistości, w której coraz trudniej ci się oddycha, i do tego wciąż jesteś nad ziemią.  
- P-puść..  
- Nie puszczę, [T/I]-chin. Będę cię tak trzymał na zawsze. I w końcu Cię zjem.  
- Ale coraz t-trudniej mi się oddycha..  
To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by wreszcie postawił Cię na ziemię.  
- Przepraszam, [T/I]-chin.. Czasami trudno mi się kontrolować..  
- Hej, nie rób miny, jakbym Cię uderzyła. Musiałam się dotlenić.  
- Aaaa, ale potem mogę cię znowu tak trzymać? [T/I]-chin, jesteś leciutka, ale obiecuję, że już nie będę cię tak przyciskaał. To mogę? Mogę? – prosił.  
No i weź tu, człowieku, odmów.  
- [T/I]-chin, choodź.  
- Ale gdzie?  
- Na zjeżdżalnię! Ostatni raz się tak bawiłem, gdy miałem dziesięć lat. Zróbmy tooo!

* * *

Zaliczyliście małego tripa pt. ,,Uroki dzieciństwa'', czyli huśtawki, zjeżdżalnia, karuzela, wszystko. Jedno cię dziwiło – na co dzień był strasznie leniwy, skąd nagle się w nim wzięło tyle energii?  
- Atsushi, właściwie od dawna chciałam zapytać. Wszystko u Ciebie w porządku?  
- Czemu miałoby nie być?  
- Bo normalnie na okrągło powtarzasz, że ci się nie chce, i to w każdej sytuacji. A dzisiaj dosłownie tryskasz szczęściem i energią.  
- [T/I]-chin, spędziłaś ze mną cały dzień, a ostatnio za bardzo nie miałaś czasu.. Nudziło mi się bez ciebie.. – rzucił rozbrajająco szczerze.  
Rzeczywiście, przez ostatnie tygodnie byłaś zajęta nauką. Ale.. teraz zrobiło Ci się miło.  
Dopiero w tej chwili zauważyłaś, jak bardzo za Tobą tęsknił.  
- .. Czyli mówiąc ,,wreszcie upolowałem Ciebie", miałeś na myśli, że się stęskniłeś?  
I tu nastąpiła nieoczekiwana reakcja powszechnie tytułowana jako ,,zdziwienie".  
- Ja coś takiego powiedziałem? – energia się skończyła, przyszedł czas na nieogar.  
- Tak.  
- A. To chyba tak. Nieważne. Wstrzymywałem się, ale już nie będę. – już nie mając na względzie ewentualnie bolącego karku pochylił się i Cię pocałował. Dość mocno i żarliwie. Z całą swoją siłą i tęsknotą.  
I znowu cię podniósł. Lecz tym razem inaczej. Tym razem w stylu pana młodego niosącego pannę młodą.  
- [T/I]-chin, przypomniałem sobiee.. Kupiłem ci piżamkę, taką w torciki.  
- I w związku z.. ?  
- Pójdziesz do mniee. Musisz ją przymierzyć. – powaga na jego twarzy była nieopisana.  
- Ale muszę wrócić do domu..  
- To nie wrócisz, napisz rodzicom, że Cię nie będzie. I dzisiaj już naprawdę Cię zjem, [T/I]-chin. I to z bitą śmietaną!  
Gdyby twoja twarz mogła się zacząć palić żywym, dosłownym ogniem, to zostałby z niej tylko popiół. Tak – twój ciasteczkowy potwór w 90 % sytuacji takimi właśnie tekstami doprowadzał cię do stanu przedzawałowego.  
Ale nie masz czasu o tym myśleć. Czeka na ciebie piżamka w torciki. A od bitej śmietany jakoś się wywiniesz. Albo może i nie? W zasadzie to wszystko zależy od potwora..  
Nawet jeśli czasem miałaś wrażenie, że go wychowujesz, że niesamowity z niego dzieciak, to i tak nie dało się ukryć – bardzo go kochałaś. I on Ciebie, w swój dziecinny sposób. Choć często bywał nieświadomy tego, jakie reakcje wywołuje w tobie swoją dziecinną szczerością.  
Zdecydowanie bez niego wszystkie ciasteczka, lizaki, pocky na świecie straciłyby swój smak.

* * *

./. co do wypocin wyżej nie mam nic więcej do dodania, o jednym chcę zapewnić:

**to nie jest koniec serii!** **8D**


	6. Kuroko

Huuh, aż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że dotarłam do niego. Kiedy to wszystko tak szybko zleciało? D:  
Uwaga, poniżej bardzo zazdrosna Momoi i jej 'chytre plany' na porządku dziennym - czujcie się ostrzeżeni.  
Enjoy! :3

**KUROKO**

* * *

Życie jest takie piękne. Świat ewidentnie ci sprzyja – w końcu zostałaś dziewczyną Kuroko, słońce świeci, ptaszki ćwierkają, w szkole już tak nie męczą, a ty wreszcie znalazłaś trochę czasu, by wybrać się po swoje ulubione mangi.  
Nie zabrałaś Tetsuyi ze sobą – wolisz, żeby nie wiedział, co konkretnie lubisz czytać, bo mogłoby go to.. ekhm.. trochę przerazić.  
- Przepraszam, czy to ty jesteś [T/I], **dziewczyna** Tetsu-kun? – usłyszałaś milutki i przesłodzony głosik za sobą.  
Obróciłaś się i ujrzałaś uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha menadżerkę Pokolenia Cudów, Momoi. Nie da się ukryć, ta dziewczyna była problemem – z tego, co słyszałaś od członków drużyny Seirin, utrzymywała, że jest dziewczyną Kuroko i bardzo się kochają, na co ten oczywiście zaprzeczał. Wygląda na to, że różowowłosa, niespełniona w miłości panna coś planuje. Coś, co może się dla Ciebie skończyć nie za dobrze. Strach pomyśleć, jak zareagowała, gdy się dowiedziała, że ze sobą chodzicie – bo przecież to oczywiste, że wie. Wie wszystko o wszystkich. A zwłaszcza o swoim ukochanym Tetsu-kun.  
Westchnęłaś ciężko, ale zdecydowałaś się zachować pozory uprzejmości. Niech wie, że z Tobą nie wygra.  
- Tak. Jak mniemam, Momoi? – starałaś się, by te słowa brzmiały życzliwie, ale nie bardzo ci to wyszło.  
- Taaak ~ Oooch, już od dawna chciałam z tobą porozmawiać! Przejdziemy się?  
Nie chcesz umierać, ani wysłuchiwać lamentów odrzuconej dziewczyny, więc grzecznie i stanowczo odmawiasz.  
- Nie bądź taka niemiła, [T/I]. Wiem dużo o Tetsu-kun, mogłabym ci pomóc!  
Dość tej farsy.  
- Momoi, mogłabyś przestać udawać taką miłą, i wreszcie powiedzieć, o co Ci chodzi? – wypalasz prosto z mostu.  
- Zostaw Tetsu-kun w spokoju. Kocham go od bardzo dawna, i on mnie, nic dla niego nie znaczysz. Pozwól mu być ze mną!  
.. Że co? Czy ona naprawdę myśli, że po tych słowach powiesz ,,Tak, dobrze, szczęścia z Tetsuyą życzę" ? Niedoczekanie lafiryndy.  
- Po pierwsze, decyzja nie należy do mnie, tylko do niego. Po drugie, ile jeszcze osób musi ci powiedzieć, że nigdy nic między wami nie było?  
Może byłaś trochę brutalna, ale po co miałaś ją okłamywać i brnąć w jej gierki?  
- Ty.. Zobaczysz, zemszczę się jeszcze. Pożałujesz tego!  
Świetnie. Wszystko, czego potrzebowałaś w życiu, to zemsta niedoszłej dziewczyny Kuroko na tobie.

* * *

Następnego dnia nic nie wskazywało na rozpoczęcie zemsty Momoi. Spokojnie weszłaś do szkoły, zjadłaś śniadanie z Tetsuyą, traktował Cię jak zawsze i nic takiego się nie działo.  
A przynajmniej tak ci się wydawało, bo podczas gdy ty żyłaś sobie w błogim spokoju, ona już przystąpiła do akcji. Ale to okazało się dużo później.  
Mianowicie wtedy, gdy wychodziliście razem ze szkoły.  
- [T/I]-san, od rana zachowujesz się dziwnie. Proszę, powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Jestem zmartwiony.  
No cóż, ciężko było ci ukrywać fakt, iż zastanawiało Cię, co Momoi wymyśli przeciw Tobie. Już miałaś odpowiedzieć coś w stylu ,,Nic się nie stało", gdy poczułaś, jak ciepła, blada dłoń chwyta Twoją.  
- [T/I]-san? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć. Wysłucham Cię.  
- Nie, nie, nic się nie stało.  
Zdecydowałaś, że nie będziesz go martwić. To twój problem z jego byłą-niebyłą, nie jego.  
- Rozumiem. Ale proszę, jeśli coś się dzieje, nie ukrywaj tego przede mną.  
- Nie będę.  
Pięć sekund później cały misterny plan poszedł w pizdu. Zauważyliście, że przy bramie stoi ciemnoskóry chłopak w mundurku Too Gakuen – aha, nasłała na Ciebie Aomine. Pięknie.  
Podszedł do was, przywitał się z Tetsuyą i zlustrował Cię spojrzeniem, z góry na dół.  
- Aomine-kun, mogę wiedzieć, co tu robisz?  
Leniwie podrapał się po głowie, po czym wyjawił cel swojej wizyty:  
- Te, ty się nazywasz [T/I], tak?  
.. No chyba nie będzie tłukł kobiety?!  
- T-tak, to ja.  
- A, spoko. W sumie Satsuki powiedziała, że mam ci nagadać, bo zabierasz jej Tetsu, bo jak to tak, terefere, no i przylazłem, bo zagroziła, że wygada moim rodzicom gdzie trzymam takie.. różne gazetki, ale widzę, że z ciebie to całkiem fajna dupa jest, to co się będę wpieprzał.  
- Aomine-kun, nie nazywaj mojej dziewczyny ,,fajną dupą", to nie przystoi.  
- Spoko, spoko, Tetsu, nie masz się o co bać, jest trochę nie w moim typie, poza tym powiedziałem już – nie będę się wpieprzał. Nara, i pamiętaj, Tetsu – w sobotę gramy streeta!  
I tak po prostu sobie poszedł. Miałaś szczęście, że nie chciał cię stłuc ani ci nagadać, mało tego, na swój sposób starał się ci powiedzieć, że jesteś ładna.  
Ty vs Momoi 1:0. Co za piękny dzień.  
- [T/I]-san, mam nadzieję, że Aomine-kun niczym Cię nie uraził?  
- Nie, spokojnie.  
Niespodziewanie Tetsuya pocałował cię w policzek, po czym, co tylko było dodatkiem do twojego szczęścia, oświadczył:  
- To dobrze, ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek przy mnie Cię obrażał. A z Momoi-san sobie porozmawiam.  
Miło wiedzieć, że załatwi tą sprawę. Reszta dnia upłynęła ci niezwykle miło: wstąpiliście do niego do domu, zabraliście Nigou na spacer i dobrze się bawiliście.

Jednak nasłanie na Ciebie Aomine nie oznaczało końca planu Momoi.

* * *

_**Tydzień później**_

Nareszcie trafił się taki dzień, gdy mogłaś spokojnie wybrać się na randkę z Tetsuyą. Wiadomo, nauka swoje robi i czas zabiera. Kuroko sam nie potrafi gotować, jednak wie, gdzie zabrać dziewczynę, by jej to zrekompensować – i zdecydował się pokazać ci uroki francuskiej kuchni i restauracji. Ślimaki i żaby nie bardzo ci pasują, lecz nie da się ukryć, że naleśniki mają genialne.  
Tego, że musieliście czekać ponad pół godziny na swoje zamówienie, bo obsługa kompletnie o was zapomniała, też nie da się ukryć. Cóż, takie uroki posiadania niewidzialnego chłopaka. Ostatecznie to ty musiałaś się upomnieć, że chyba czas was obsłużyć.  
Wszystko szło pięknie – niczym jak z romantycznego filmu, świece, czułe wyznania, dyskretne trzymanie za rękę.  
- Przepraszam, [T/I]-san, muszę iść do toalety. Zaraz wrócę.  
Normalna sprawa, potrzeby fizjologiczne nie pytają człowieka o zdanie ani chęć realizacji, nawet w trakcie bardzo romantycznej randki.  
Tylko dlaczego, do cholery..  
- [T/I]cchi, pięknie dzisiaj wyglądasz, wieesz? ~ Jakbyś nie była dziewczyną Kurokocchiego, to od razu bym cię poderwał!  
.. musiało tu przywiać akurat jego i akurat teraz?!  
Trzy minuty temu było spokojnie. Bardzo. Aż tu nagle dosiadł się do ciebie ten.. no.. jak mu tam było.. Kise, który podobno jest popularnym modelem i mistrzem w podrywaniu dziewczyn.  
Wiedząc to wszystko, nietrudno było się domyślić, kto go nasłał i w jakim celu.  
- Dziękuję. Ale wolałabym zostać z Tetsuyą. – odpowiadasz szczerze.  
- Eeeech, ale niemiło ~ Jestem przystojniejszy i popularniejszy niż Kurokocchi, no, nie daj się prosić.  
- Kise-kun, przestaniesz wreszcie podrywać [T/I]-san? Sprawiasz jej kłopot, już nie mówiąc o tym, jak bardzo mnie irytujesz.  
Ooo, wrócił niezauważony. To takie w jego stylu. Cały Tetsuya.  
- K-K-KUROKOCCHI?! Od jak dawna tu jesteś?  
- Przed chwilą wróciłem. Ale w życiu bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewał, Kise-kun. Myślałem, że dziewczyn kolegów się nie odbija.  
- To nie.. Ja nie.. NO BO TO MOMOCCHI!  
Proszę, niech podniesie rękę ten, kto się nie spodziewał. No shit Sherlock, kto inny mógłby go tu nasłać? Zastanawiające było tylko to, skąd wiedziała, kiedy i gdzie będziecie.  
- Czym zagroziła ci Momoi-san?  
- .. że powie gazetom, że wciąż sypiam z misiem.  
- A sypiasz? – zapytaliście zdziwieni. Oboje.  
- No.. Mniejsza z tym, cały plan poszedł w cholerę. Mieli rację, mówiąc, że jestem lepszym modelem niż aktorem!  
Poszczebiotał tak głupio jeszcze trochę, po czym was zostawił, grożąc, że jak zranisz Kurokocchiego to ci nie daruje. Radosny kretyn.  
2:0 dla Ciebie. Ciekawe, kiedy Momoi sięgnie po ,,broń" cięższego kalibru.

* * *

Wreszcie nadszedł upragniony weekend. Tym razem ,,upragniony" z innego powodu niż wolne od szkoły.  
Tetsuya zdobył się na odwagę i zaprosił Cię do siebie na noc. Jego rodziców nie będzie w domu – służbowa podróż, czy coś takiego. Nieważne.  
Co prawda ta nocka jest zatytułowana ,,Maraton Horrorów", ale i tak wiedziałaś, że w pewnym momencie fabuła horroru przestanie być istotna.  
No i przestała. Warto wspomnieć, że Kuroko przy Tobie po części przestaje być sobą – staje się dużo czulszy, i nigdy nie pozwala ci zapomnieć, że tak naprawdę w tym związku to on dominuje nad Tobą.  
Toteż dosyć szybko przestał go interesować ,,Ring", i przystąpił do całowania twojego ucha i szyi – najczulszych punktów.  
- Aaach.. – wymsknęło ci się. Momentalnie zasłoniłaś usta ręką.  
- [T/I]-san, nie zasłaniaj się. Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem. Nie wiem, czy nie zauważyłaś, ale twoje usta wciąż są nietknięte. Nie martw się, szybko to nadrobię.  
Pomińmy szczegóły waszego francuskiego pocałunku, niech pewne intymne sprawy zostaną tylko i wyłącznie w waszej pamięci.  
- Nawet nie wiesz, co ze mną robisz, [T/I]-san. – wymruczał Tetsuya.  
Zaczynało się robić coraz goręcej, nawet pozbyłaś się już góry od piżamy, gdy nagle usłyszeliście pukanie do drzwi wejściowych do domu. Kuroko jednak zdawał się, kolokwialnie mówiąc, mieć to w dupie i dalej zajmował się zaznaczaniem swojego terenu i podziwianiem twojego, jak to ujął, 'pięknego ciała'.  
Pukanie jednak się nasiliło, a dźwięk stawał się coraz bardziej irytujący. Tetsuya w końcu nie wytrzymał i poszedł otworzyć, a ty, myśląc, że być może macie niespodziewanego gościa, zdecydowałaś się ubrać.  
- Już, już otwieram. Obyś przyszedł z ważną sprawą.. – warknął pod nosem, po czym przekręcił zamek.  
Tej osoby nigdy nie spodziewałby się tu zobaczyć. Ty też nie.  
- Ty jesteś [T/I]?  
Następny. Ile osób jeszcze będzie cię pytać, czy to ty jesteś [T/I]? Litości, znajomi Kuroko, litości.  
- Tak, to jest [T/I]. Jest moją dziewczyną, bardzo ją kocham, nie zostawię jej dla Momoi, przestańcie ją nachodzić. Dziękuję za wizytę, możemy się już pożegnać?  
Niespodziewany gość ze zdziwienia aż zamrugał.  
- Tetsuya, czy ty mi rozkazujesz?  
Tak, tym niespodziewanym gościem okazał się Akashi. Tylko, że to było nieprawdopodobne – niby jak Momoi zdołała nakłonić WŁAŚNIE JEGO żeby przyszedł cię opierdolić/poderwać/skontrolować/niepotrzebne skreślić? Tetsuya kiedyś ci o nim opowiadał, i wyglądało na to, że jest człowiekiem, który nie przyjmuje żadnych rozkazów, tylko sam je wydaje, więc jak.. ?  
I, oczywiście, standardowy element kontroli – zlustrował cię wzrokiem. Ale w jego spojrzeniu było coś zupełnie innego, niż w tym należącym do Aomine. Oczy Aomine nie są aż tak.. przerażające? I nie wyglądają, jakby mogły przejrzeć cię na wylot.  
- Gdzieżbym śmiał, Akashi-kun. Po prostu proszę uprzejmie o trochę spokoju i uszanowania mojego związku z [T/I]-san.  
- Byłem zaskoczony, więc wybaczę ci twoją zniewagę. Drugiej szansy nie będzie. Zapamiętaj to. A co się tyczy [T/I]..  
Aż się wzdrygnęłaś. Nie wyglądał, jakby chciał cię ochrzanić czy poderwać. Bardziej, jakby chciał cię.. przeanalizować?  
- .. to w zasadzie nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Jest dla Ciebie dobrą partią. I, jak mniemam, myślicie, że to Satsuki mnie tu nasłała – błąd. Ja nie wykonuję niczyich rozkazów, a Satsuki prędzej padłaby trupem, niż próbowała mi grozić.  
- Miło wiedzieć. – mruknęłaś, nie bardzo wiedząc, co jeszcze możesz dodać.  
- Przyszedłem Cię skontrolować, [T/I]. W zamian za to Satsuki wyświadczy mi pewną przysługę. – jego sadystyczny uśmieszek wręcz się prosił o pytanie, jaką. Jednak im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej śpisz.  
- Nie widzę powodu, by dalej tracić tu swój cenny czas. Żegnam. A, Tetsuya – jeśli Satsuki dalej będzie ci przeszkadzała, to przyślij ją do mnie. Rozwiążę twój problem. I to błyskawicznie.  
- Dziękuję, Akashi-kun, myślę, że to nie będzie potrzebne.  
3:0 dla Ciebie. Momoi definitywnie przegrała. Ta cała sytuacja w gruncie rzeczy was śmieszyła. Spodziewałaś się, że Momoi prędzej wyciągnie brudy z twojego życia, niż tego, że naśle na Ciebie swoich kolegów. Ale właśnie ta metoda postawiła ją na pozycji przegranej, zresztą to wszystko tylko umocniło twój związek z Tetsuyą i upewniło cię w przekonaniu, że naprawdę mu na Tobie zależy.

* * *

Cóż, po incydencie pt. ,,Niespodziewana wizyta Akashiego podczas namiętnego nocowania" (jakkolwiek to nie brzmi..), Momoi zostawiła was w spokoju, mało tego – przeprosiła Cię i obiecała, że nie będzie już wchodzić wam w drogę. Zrozumiała, że Kuroko jest z tobą szczęśliwy, i nie zostawi Cię dla niej.  
A co z wami? Wszystko szło świetnie. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że byliście w sobie dużo bardziej zakochani niż przedtem.  
Pewnego dnia nie umknęło jednak twojej uwadze, że Tetsuya jest niespokojny i od dłuższego czasu chce ci coś powiedzieć.  
- Ano, [T/I]-san.. – zaczął niepewnie.  
- Hmmm? Co tam?  
- Widzisz.. moi rodzice znowu wyjeżdżają na weekend. Może do mnie wpadniesz? Wreszcie uda nam się dokończyć dzieło nocy poprzedniej, i tym razem nikt nam nie przeszkodzi..  
Oczywiście się zgodziłaś, jednocześnie rumieniąc się jak cholera. Niemniej jednak 'dzieło nocy poprzedniej' zostało dokończone, co jeszcze bardziej zbliżyło was do siebie. Kuroko mógł być niewidzialny, mógł być nikim dla świata – lecz dla Ciebie był wszystkim. Ludzie go nie zauważali, a dla Ciebie nie istniało prawie nic poza nim.  
I to było piękne.

* * *

Otrzymuję prośby o Kagamiego i pytania, czy będzie. Uspokajam - będzie. Faktycznie, formalnie nie był członkiem Pokolenia Cudów, aczkolwiek nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby zabrakło jego części. : ) Więc nie zabraknie.


	7. Kagami

.. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co się mówi na koniec serii. Ale może.. podziękuję. Tak. Dziękuję wam, drogie panie, że poświęciłyście czas na czytanie moich wypocinek, na mój eksperyment - przyznam, bardzo się bałam, jak przyjmie się w Polsce seria GoM x Reader, i zostałam miło zaskoczona.  
Na pewno jeszcze tu wrócę : ) Z góry przepraszam, jeśli ktoś jest rozczarowany, bo zabrakło ulubionego bohatera.  
Do rychłego zobaczenia!:D  
A na pożegnanie i otarcie łez zostawiam obiecany bonus - Kagamiego.  
Ostrzegam - spora część jest w trzecioosobówce. Chciałam raz dla odmiany bardziej ukazać uczucia mężczyzny.  
Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko i mam nadzieję, że choć trochę Wam się spodoba.  
Będę tęsknić. 

* * *

**KAGAMI**

Po dziś dzień ciężko stwierdzić, jaki jest idealny czas na wyznania miłosne. Walentynki? Urodziny? Święta? Nowy rok? A może pokaz fajerwerków w połowie października?  
Ta właśnie okazja wydawała się sprzyjająca niektórym uczniom.  
Niektórzy z nich nie do końca jednak mieli czas, by zaprzątać tym sobie głowę – a zwłaszcza nie uczniowie liceum Seirin, którzy byli zmuszeni uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach do szkolnego festiwalu i wielkim sprzątaniu. Znaleźli się jednak tacy, którzy byli w stanie pogodzić jedno z drugim – ze skutkiem ubocznym dla ich nerwów i snu.  
I jeden z takich właśnie uczniów w chwili obecnej, razem ze swym średnio widzialnym kolegą, wyklinał zarząd szkoły, festiwale, i pudła przede wszystkim – jednak nie oszukujmy się, gdy niesiesz kilka pudeł pełnych ciężkich klamotów, mogą ci puścić nerwy. Dodajmy do tego ciekawskich kolegów, niewygodne pytania, i tak oto mamy chodzącą, tykającą bombę.  
- Ciężkie te cholerstwa.. Czego oni tam nawrzucali? I mało tego, mamy to nieść przez trzy piętra, szlag by to.  
- Kagami-kun, znowu nie spałeś?  
- Oj, zamknij się. – warknął as Seirin.  
- Czyżbyś aż tak podekscytował się szkolnym festiwalem?  
- Nie, to nie to. Zresztą.. Nieważne. – oczywiście, szkolny festiwal to powód do radości – mnóstwo zabawy i darmowego żarcia. Jednak to wcale nie to spędzało mu sen z powiek.  
- A, teraz rozumiem. Za dużo rozmyślasz o [T/I]- san?  
- CO ŻEŚ POWIEDZIAŁ?! WCALE O NIEJ NIE MYŚLĘ! – przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by taka mała gnida jak Kuroko dowiedziała się o jego uczuciach. To nie to, że nie był zbytnio wylewny czy uczuciowy – po prostu nie przepadał za rozmowami o miłości. Zwłaszcza w sytuacji, gdy nie jest pewien, czy są odwzajemnione. A chciałby. [T/I] w końcu podobała mu się od dawna.  
- W to, że się teraz rumienisz, też będziesz zaprzeczał? Czy mam ci zrobić zdjęcie?  
- Nie rumienię się! I nie rób mi zdjęć! I nie zadawaj tylu pytań, cholera! – w końcu im więcej pytań, tym trudniej ukrywać prawdę. Niestety.  
- Kagami-kun, a może tak po prostu i po ludzku w końcu powiesz [T/I]- san, co do niej czujesz? – zaproponował usłużnie Kuroko.  
- Powiedziałem ci już! Wcale o niej nie myślę.. no.. aż tyle! I to nie w ten.. sposób, bo ja ją lubię, ale tylko się przyjaźnimy! – i w ten sposób potwierdzają się słowa, że facet dorasta do 3 roku życia, a potem już tylko rośnie. Kagami Taiga niestety w kwestiach uczuciowych z powodu swego niedoświadczenia zatrzymał się na etapie przedszkolaka – niby lubi swoją koleżankę, ale w życiu się do tego nie przyzna. Za to nigdy nie pozwoli, by używała do zabawy innej łopatki, niż ta od niego.  
- Mam ci to udowodnić?  
- Dajesz, ciekawe, jak to zrobisz! – lekko spocony na twarzy, zarówno z nerwów jak i z wysiłku fizycznego, jaki wiązał się z dźwiganiem, rzucił ,,odważnie".  
- Proszę bardzo, Kagami-kun. Kiedy dostała od jakiegoś faceta list miłosny, wyrwałeś jej go z ręki, wyrzuciłeś i zacząłeś mówić ,,PO MOIM TRUPIE!". Trzymasz swoje zdjęcie z nią w ramce, czasami robisz dla niej śniadania, jak Koganei-senpai uznał, że jest ładna, to zabiłbyś go wzrokiem, gdybyś mógł.. – zaczął wyliczać na palcach Kuroko.  
- Przyjaciele tak robią!  
- Przyjaźnię się z tobą, drużyną, Pokoleniem Cudów i Momoi-san. Ale jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebym na ostatnich stronach zeszytu pisał twoje i ich inicjały w serduszkach.  
- Nudziło mi się, to zacząłem rysować byle co! – brnął dalej w swoje dziecinne tłumaczenia Kagami.  
- Pozwól, że ci to powtórzę – co ty, dziecko z podstawówki? – Kuroko nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zacytowaniem samego siebie sprzed meczu towarzyskiego z Kaijou.  
- JESZCZE SŁOWO I WYRZUCĘ CIĘ PRZEZ OKNO, CEPIE! – nie wytrzymał Kagami.  
- Ale Kagami-kun, jak mnie wyrzucisz przez okno z trzeciego piętra, to z pewnością umrę. Jeśli umrę, to ty stracisz swój cień, pójdziesz siedzieć a [T/I]- san już nigdy ci nie powie przed meczem, że trzyma za Ciebie kciuki.  
- Za dużo dzisiaj gadasz, Kuroko.  
- Bo nie mogę patrzeć na twoje dziecinne, choć nie ukrywam, zabawne podchody. Zlituj się, proszę. Hyuuga-senpai i Koganei-senpai już prowadzą zakłady, postawiłem piątaka, że wyznasz miłość [T/I]- san przed końcem szkoły. Nie zawiedź mnie.  
As Seirin przystanął jak wryty, po czym zaserwował swemu widmowemu koledze pełen wściekłości i chęci mordu uśmiech.  
- A ŻEBYŚCIE, GNOJE, WIEDZIELI, ŻE TO ZROBIĘ! NIE PRZEGRAM Z WAMI! A ZA TE ZAKŁADY TO JESZCZE MNIE POPAMIĘTACIE!  
I w tym momencie, w 17 jesieni swego życia, nie ukrywajmy, kierując się impulsem i emocjami, podjął ważną decyzję. Wreszcie to zrobi. Powie jej. Przecież nie może do końca szkoły dawać jej sygnałów, które ona nie do końca zdaje się zauważać. Pokaże im wszystkim, że nie jest Bakagamim. Będą mu zazdrościć dziewczyny! Tylko.. jak się teraz za to zabrać?

* * *

Z bolącymi plecami, karkiem, i wszystkim, co tylko możliwe, powrócił do swego pustego mieszkania. Z perspektywy czasu może stwierdzić, że jest tu pusto. Po prostu. Ale na chwilę przestaje być – gdy tylko sięga po swoje zdjęcie z [T/I], zrobione po jego meczu. Poprosiła go o nie. I tak sobie czasem marzył, że ona kiedyś tu zamieszka. Będzie go witała i żegnała, budziła i usypiała, chwaliła jego dania i gotowała własne. A przede wszystkim – będzie tylko jego.  
Właściwie biorąc pod uwagę obecne czasy, czasy mężczyzn leniwych z syndromem Piotrusia Pana, Kagami pod względem podejścia do obowiązków jest facetem idealnym. Może trochę zbyt nadpobudliwym, ale potrafiącym sprzątać, prać, gotować, i przede wszystkim – tego on sam był pewien – o [T/I] dbałby jak nikt inny na świecie. Tylko nie jest pewien, czy dostanie szansę, by jej to pokazać. Tak naprawdę był w pełni świadom swoich wad i braku większych manier, a często kultury.  
Bał się, że to wszystko dyskwalifikuje go w oczach jego lubej. Ale chyba nie czas o tym wszystkim myśleć. Trzeba przejść do działania i pokazać dupkom z jego drużyny, że potrafi, i że nie jest takim tchórzem i idiotą w kwestiach uczuciowych, za jakiego go mają. A tego obstawiania zakładów to już im nie daruje.  
Odłożył swoją cenną ramkę z jeszcze cenniejszym zdjęciem i chwycił za telefon. Tylko.. ten.. no.. od czego zacząć? Bo chyba nie od ,, Siema bejbe, bierz kasiorę i widzimy się jutro!".  
.. Co to było?! Za dużo oglądania głupich filmów. A, trudno, raz się żyje, dzwonimy, i najwyżej żałujemy.  
Drżącymi palcami wybrał numer [T/I] i z rosnącym poirytowaniem, już nie wiedział, czy na nią, bo nie odbiera, czy na siebie, bo.. bo tak, bo on właściwie wiecznie był na siebie zły, wysłuchiwał sygnału.  
I w końcu.  
- Halo? – odezwał się miły, dziewczęcy głos po drugiej stronie.  
Spokojnie, spokojnie, bądź miły, uprzejmy, tak jak czytałeś w pisemkach dla dziewczyn..**  
**- Eee.. [T/I]? Tu Kagami, i.. ten.. no..  
- O co chodzi?  
Spokojnie, stary, grzecznie ją zapytaj czy ma jakieś plany na jutro, spokojnie, zapytaj, czy pójdzie z Tobą..  
- Bo.. Bo jutro jest ten pokaz sztucznych ogni! Idziesz z kimś?! A jak nie, to.. to.. To może chcesz iść ze mną?! Bo ja nigdy nie byłem na czymś takim i chcę iść, i ten, i się nażreć trochę, i.. To idziesz?!  
Taiga, puknij się w ten pieprzony, rudy łeb, miałeś być miły i spokojny, a brzmisz, jakbyś chciał jej wpierdolić! Teraz to już na pewno ci odmówi! – skarcił w myślach sam siebie.  
Niespodziewanie usłyszał chichot, po czym padła odpowiedź, na którą tak czekał:  
- Jasne. Co do spotkania jeszcze się dogadamy, ale z chęcią z Tobą pójdę.  
Sąsiedzi Kagamiego już od dłuższej chwili zastanawiali się nad wezwaniem policji. W końcu jak tu spokojnie oglądać telewizję, gdy z mieszkania obok dochodzi głośne ,,OOOOOOOH YEAAAAAH MAAAAAN! SHE SAAAAID YEEEEEEEES!" ?

* * *

I w końcu nadszedł TEN dzień. Brzmi, jakby Kagami właśnie miał brać ślub, jednak niestety to jeszcze nie następuje – jak na razie pewne jest jedno. Po dzisiejszym dniu albo pokocha, albo będzie nienawidził pokazy fajerwerków. Choć w jego odczuciu to bardziej test odwagi. Starał się jednak podchodzić do sprawy optymistycznie, w końcu grunt to pozytywne myślenie.  
Odebrał [T/I] ze stacji i szczerze? Wyglądała pięknie. Znaczy, w sumie nie jemu to oceniać, bo dla niego mogłaby założyć worek na ziemniaki i dalej byłby w niej zakochany, ale jednak..  
Od chwycenia jej za rękę, by pokazać, że jest jego i ludzie mają przestać się na nią tak gapić, powstrzymał się siłą. Starał się kontrolować swój temperament, by, broń Boże, źle przy niej nie wypaść. Miał też nadzieję, że cała jego drużyna Dupków, ee, Seirin, dzis będzie w zupełnie innym miejscu. Mogliby mu utrudnić plan pokazania się od najlepszej strony.  
Musiał przyznać, że miejsce na pokaz wybrano wyjątkowo urokliwe – mnóstwo drzew, pełno stoisk, gdzieś w oddali mały stawik.. Idealne miejsce, by postarać się o uczucia dziewczyny! Był geniuszem miłości i randek! Kuroko zapewne by go skrytykował za przyznanie sobie takiego tytułu, ale miał to w tej chwili gdzieś. Liczą się uczucia i intencje, nie?  
A starał się niesamowicie. Nie narzekał, nie przeklinał, częściej się uśmiecha ł, pytał o samopoczucie, czy nie jest głodna..  
..Tylko dlaczego, do cholery, nadal czuje, że wyglądają jak para przyjaciół? Trzeba cos z tym zrobić. I to jak najszybciej, bo te typki czekające aż od niej odejdzie, żeby ją poderwać, zaczynają go powoli wkurwiać. Niedoczekanie wasze, gnojki!  
Przez całą przechadzkę nie odstępował jej na krok. Szlag go trafiał na widok mnóstwa par, bo skrycie im zazdrościł, ale tę informację zachował dla siebie. Przecież obiecał sobie, że dzisiaj nie strzeli żadnej gafy, że będzie cierpliwy i poczeka do rozpoczęcia pokazu sztucznych ogni – jak związek ma się zacząć, to z pompą! Jak na Kagamiego przystało! A że moment dość romantyczny.. Eee.. Dziewczyny to lubią, to co on się będzie czepiał.  
No i doczekał się rozpoczęcia. Nie bardzo chciał, by cała rzecz odbyła się w tłumie ludzi, więc zabrał [T/I] na most. Nad tym samym małym stawikiem. Most – właściwie mostek, ale w tej chwili to jedyne miejsce, gdzie było w miarę.. prywatnie.  
- [T/I], słuchaj, chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. – zaczął nieśmiało. Dobra nasza, idzie tak, jak sobie zaplanował! BĘDZIE ROMANS, BĘDZIE POMPA!  
- Tak?  
- Ee.. No.. – facet, spręż się!  
- O co chodzi, Kagami?  
- Bo ja.. tego.. – masz jajca, czy nie? No mów wreszcie!  
- Przepraszam, mów głośniej, przez te fajerwerki prawie cię nie słyszę!  
- Ja cię.. No..  
- Możesz powtórzyć? Tu jest głośno!  
I się skończyła oaza spokoju, a na jej miejsce wszedł wulkan ukrywanych od dawna emocji i uczuć, które zapragnęły właśnie wybuchnąć. Dłużej już tak nie mógł.  
- [T/I]! MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE TO SŁYSZYSZ! ZAKOCHAŁEM SIĘ W TOBIE! SERIO! JESTEM CHOLERNIE SZCZĘŚLIWY, ŻE MOGĘ TU Z TOBĄ BYĆ! I CHCĘ, BY TAK BYŁO ZAWSZE! I CHCĘ, ŻEBYŚ JADŁA WSZYSTKO, CO UGOTUJĘ! ŻEBYŚ SPAŁA U MNIE W DOMU! ŻEBYŚ ZE MNĄ BYŁA!  
…

…

…

- Kagami.. to znaczy, Taiga.. – zaczęła [T/I].  
Zaraz. Czemu zamiast fajerwerków słyszy klaskanie i komentarze ,,BRAWO CHŁOPIE!", czyjeś szlochy, czemu [T/I] wygląda na tak zszokowaną? I.. mówi.. Ale nie słyszy dokładnie, co. Za to następne zdanie już przyjmuje doskonale.  
- Fajerwerków w pewnym momencie było mniej, i.. słyszałam wszystko. I zdaje się, że nie tylko ja.  
Gdyby mógł, zapadłby się trzy metry pod ziemię i wymazał z pamięci fakt, iż istnieje. Wszystko szło tak pięknie, a teraz.. spieprzył to po całości! Na pewno!

* * *

_**Nieco później, grupa podglądaczy za gigantycznym dębem.**.  
_- Koga, pieronie, miałeś rację! – burczał niezadowolony Hyuuga.  
- Może nie wyglądam, ale jestem ekspertem od miłości. Dawać kasę, hyhyhy! – wypiął się dumnie Koganei.  
- Prędzej od podglądania. Ale tu się akurat nie pomyliłeś. – przyznał Izuki.

- Mitobe, nie martw się tak o niego, co ty, jego matka?  
- Ale Mitobe-senpai może mieć rację. Kagami-kun trochę przesadził.  
- Zobaczymy, co to będzie dalej.. Ktoś by musiał do niego potem napisać. – uznała Riko.  
Przerażone twarze członków drużyny Seirin bynajmniej nie świadczyły o zapale do tego pomysłu.  
- To co, kamień, papier, i nożyce?  
- Niech będzie.

* * *

Właściwie to doskonale znałaś odpowiedź na jego wyznanie. Inna dziewczyna już dawno by się zażenowała, zrezygnowała i poszła do domu, ale nie ty – w końcu kto lepiej od Ciebie mógł wiedzieć, jak wiele wysiłku, uczuć i odwagi Kagami włożył w te słowa, które najprawdopodobniej chciał ci powiedzieć od dawna? No właśnie.  
Jego uczucia zaczęłaś dostrzegać już jakiś czas temu, jednak cierpliwie czekałaś, aż powie je na głos – nie byłaś typem osoby, która naciska na innych. W swoich wyobrażeniach raczej nie miałaś tłumu klaszczących ludzi, ale w gruncie rzeczy było Ci teraz wszystko jedno.  
Więc czy twoja odpowiedź mogła być inna, niż..  
- Tak, Taiga. Ja Ciebie też.  
W końcu odwzajemniałaś jego uczucia. To znaczy, faktycznie czasem zachowywał się jak dzieciak, na miano Bakagamiego zasługiwał na pewno, jednak doceniałaś to, że na swój własny, niezdarny sposób próbował ci okazać, co do Ciebie czuje.  
Na efekty twojej odpowiedzi nie musiałaś długo czekać – Kagami szybko dał upust swoim nagromadzonym przed długie miesiące uczuciom, przytulając Cię i całując.  
Możesz być z siebie dumna. Poskromiłaś i przywiązałaś do siebie tygrysa. Teraz tylko pozostaje ci wziąć odpowiedzialność za to, co oswoiłaś. I z pewnością ją weźmiesz.

* * *

**_Extra_**  
Tak szczęśliwy nie był już od bardzo dawna. Jakimś trafem wszystko mu się ułożyło, nawet jeśli początkowo nic nie szło po jego myśli. Jednak nie miał na co narzekać – jego sny powoli zaczynały się spełniać, a [T/I] jego dziewczyną była naprawdę. Nie zmyślił sobie tego, nie przyśniło mu się to, nie majaczył – poważnie się zgodziła! Z tego wszystkiego utracił resztki rozumu. Jego rozum przejęła miłość. Która w tej chwili przybrała nową formę i, tak jak miłość do koszykówki, podarowała mu poczucie spełnienia.  
Turlanie się po podłodze z radości przerwał mu dźwięk smsa.  
Radość skończona.

_**15/10, 22:15**  
**Od: Kuroko**  
Kagami –kun, przegrałem w kamień, papier i nożyce, więc jestem zobligowany, by się dowiedzieć, jak się teraz czujesz. Wiedziałem, że jesteś_ _moim światłem i warto w Ciebie wierzyć. Dziękuję ci – wygrałem swój pierwszy w życiu zakład. Mój piątak nie poszedł na marne. Trochę przesadziłeś z fragmentem o sypianiu u Ciebie, dlatego z dumą informuję, że nadajemy ci miano Rudego Zboczeńca.  
Niemniej jednak życzę ci szczęścia z [T/I]-_ _san._

_P__S. Zawsze pamiętaj o antykoncepcji._

- JAK JA WAS, KURWA, WSZYSTKICH DORWĘ!

I dorwał.


End file.
